Arthur Vance
'''Arthur', a character from the It Lives Beneath book, is your maternal grandfather. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Arthur has short gray hair, blue eyes, a stubble and slightly tanned skin. He wears a light brown jacket with cream collars and pockets on both sides over a gray shirt. Personality He is shown to be controlling, although this is because he thinks it will keep his grandchildren safe. He can also be rude at times, given that he tells your character to go live with their biological father if they can't abide by his rules, although said father had abandoned his family several years ago. In Chapter 3, he appears to mellow out and wants to make his grandkids feel comfortable. He is a member of the Cult but doesn't want his grandkids to know. He refers to his meetings with the other Cultists as "Poker with the boys". He believes The Society isn't as powerful as it once was and wishes to gain more power. He also feels remorse for killing his daughter after she planned to expose The Society, but shows it in anger rather than sadness. This was later revealed to be false. He is really innocent and was mind controlled by Vincent to admit killing his daughter and act evil. It was all an act of deception to give your character a false sense of security for the cult's plan to sacrifice either you or Elliot to the lake ghost. Chapters It Lives It Lives Beneath *Chapter 1: Dead in the Water *Chapter 2: Out of Your Depth *Chapter 3: Off the Deep End *Chapter 5: Gone Fishing *Chapter 7: Hidden Depths *Chapter 8: The Floodgates *Chapter 9: Any Port in a Storm *Chapter 12: Riptide *Chapter 13: Hell or High Water *Chapter 14: Under Pressure *Chapter 16: Thicker Than Water *Chapter 17: Fishsticks (Determinant) Relationships Your Character Your Character mentions that they hadn't even met Arthur until their parents were murdered and he became Elliot's legal guardian. They already seem to have a hostile relationship given his controlling attitude and your character refers to him as a jerk when talking to both Elliot and Tom. In Chapter 3, their relationship improves slightly when he sympathizes that you're still struggling with the deaths of your parents. This deteriorates when it is revealed that he was responsible for the death of your parents. Marie Arthur's daughter, Marie, was also a member of the Society. When she threatened to expose the truth of the town's Society, Arthur viewed her actions as cowardice and had a hand in her death, using it as a sacrifice for power. While he expressed remorse for his actions, it was rooted by anger, not sadness. However, he is proven to be innocent and was acting out of character due to being mind-controlled by Vincent Wescott. Other Looks Arthur Cultist Robe.png|Cultist Robe Trivia *He has the same first name as Arthur Woods from the Desire & Decorum series. *In Chapter 13, it is revealed that he was part of the development group that built Pine Springs. This is also how he met his wife Josephine. *The name Arthur is of Celtic origin and means "bear-man". *The surname Vance is of Old English origin and means "one who lives near the Marshland" or "dweller of bog". References Category:Characters Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Victims of Josephine Vance